


I Love You, I Miss You

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [23]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: AND HE WON ON KENNY'S BIRTHDAY!!!, KOTA'S GOING TO THE G1 FINALS AGAIN!!!, Kota-centric I guess?, M/M, Mentions of the Adam/Kenny storyline, Missing the love of your life, Short and Kind of Sweet?, Skype, THE JOY IN MY HEART THAT MORNING!!!, There's some laughter and smiling in there too, Time Zone Differences, injuries, sad but not too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kota wins the A block in the G1 Climax 30 on Kenny's birthday, and the two Skype after the show. They're there for each other as things weigh on their minds going into some of the most important opportunities of their careers.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I Love You, I Miss You

I Love You, I Miss You

A/N: Had this idea in my head right after Kota won the A block of the G1. I meant to write it and post it then, but totally forgot to. XD So, here it is! There’s not really much of a plot, but some there’s some GL goodness of sorts. :)

  
  


The Skype ringtone rang out as soon as Kota entered the locker room. He quickly hobbled over to his things, rifling through his suitcase for his phone and hitting accept video call. Kenny’s grinning face greeted him, hair sticking up every which way, ocean blue eyes bright and shining with unshed tears, wrapped up in a comfortable looking blanket. Kota’s gaze softened, and he smiled lovingly at him.

“Happy birthday!” he told Kenny before he had a chance to speak. Kenny laughed joyfully, and Kota’s heart melted as he sank down onto the bench with a groan.

_“Was that win my birthday present?”_ Kenny joked, and Kota nodded, making them both burst into laughter. When they calmed down a bit, Kenny spoke again. _“I’m so proud of you. I know this year hasn’t been easy by any means, but you’ve accomplished so much. I can’t wait to see you hoist that trophy up again on Sunday.”_

“I don’t know if I’ll even be able to stand after Sunday. Whoever might win—Sanada, Evil, Naito—isn’t going to give any less than their best.” Kenny nodded, looking on in concern.

_“How’s your leg? I know you and Taichi went to war just a few minutes ago.”_ Kota sighed, knowing he couldn’t lie.

“It hurts. Walking is hard. I think I’ll be okay enough for the match, but not where I want to be.” Kenny made a noise of concern, reaching out a hand, his fingers brushing the screen from halfway across the world. Kota reached back with a sad hum, and if he concentrated hard enough he could almost feel the warmth of Kenny’s hand, how he would pull him into a gentle embrace, plop a kiss in his hair, project so much love and thoughtfulness into every action. Kota sniffled. “But how are you? You have a tournament coming up. Are you ready?”

Kenny chuckled sadly, shaking his head and replying, _“I’m not focused. I want to say that I am, that I’m laser focused, raring to go, and ready to win that title opportunity… But I can’t.”_

“Is it because of Page?” Kenny gently bit the inside of his cheek, taking a deep breath.

_“Yeah. I just… I wanted so hard to believe that he could get it together, pull himself out of this slump and fire on all cylinders. I wanted to think he was the missing piece of the puzzle, of what I’d been missing this whole year. And now…”_ Kenny shook his head. _“Look where that got us.”_ Kota gazed at Kenny, thoughtful and sad.

“He felt like he was in someone’s shadow. He felt alone. He wanted to prove that he could be just as good and maybe even better than the people who helped get him to where he was, the people he cared about. He reached out when he felt himself start to fall, but not to the right things, the right people. Sound familiar?” Kenny gritted his teeth, sighing and not responding for a few seconds.

_“It’s different. We’re not the same people.”_

“But you’ve been in his position before. You know what it’s like, and you know what could happen. I don’t think he will take the same path as you, but I know his path won’t be as easy as yours. You had Bullet Club, but who does he have?” Kenny gulped at that, the thought never even occurring to him, and Kota sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be ruining your day talking about this.”

_“You could_ **_never_ ** _ruin my day, Ibu-tan,”_ Kenny assured him. _“I guess… There’s a lot I need to think about regarding it. I haven’t really taken the time, and I should.”_ A contemplative silence fell between them for a minute.

“So, do you have any plans?” Kenny laughed softly.

_“I should probably sleep at some point so that I’ll actually be awake during the day.”_ Kota laughed with him at that. _“But… Not really? I mean, stay home, play video games, completely throw my entire diet out the window for a huge cheat day… And I get to talk to you, so today is already amazing.”_ Kota beamed, meeting Kenny’s gaze as his face fell a bit.

“I love you. I miss you.” Kenny gave a sad smile.

_“I love you too. I wish I could hold you right now, kiss you, wake up next to you and say good morning…”_

“Me too. I wish you could be here, or I could be there.”

_“Soon, hopefully. If travel restrictions don’t tighten back up again I’ll take the first plane there that I can.”_

“I might never let you go if you do.” Kenny chuckled at that.

_“I wouldn’t complain.”_ He yawned and Kota tsked.

“Get some rest. You can call me back later.”

_“Only if you go rest up too. You’ll want to be as ready as you can be in the finals.”_

Kota nodded, gathering up his things and hopping gingerly to his feet. Kenny made himself comfortable on his side, staring sleepily at his screen before letting his eyes slip shut, letting out a slow, deep breath.

“Sleep well, Kenny-tan,” Kota whispered, and Kenny hummed in response.

Kota listened to his breathing even out after a few moments, a smile etched on his face as the phone fell from his hand onto the bed, camera staring up at the ceiling now. Kota laughed softly, affectionately, and ended the call, making the slow and painful trek out of the arena. He was worried, clearly injured and not quite as focused as he needed to be, but his heart felt lighter, and a determined fire raged within him. Sunday was the day he made history.


End file.
